tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Every Cloud has a Silver Lining
Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining (Never Lose Hope) is a song from the fifth season dedicated to Bill and Ben. The tune is based on their theme. Lyrics :Life is full of surprises, full of ups and downs :And so to have a silver lining, first there must be cloud... :Bill and Ben the twins work together all day long :They sometimes disagree how things are done :They get down in the dumps :If things they do don't work out just as planned :But if at first you don't succeed then understand :There's no sense in worrying if things start going wrong :Obstacles can all be overcome :But even Bill and Ben both agree that in the end :If you never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on :Every cloud is silver-lined, even when it rains :So don't get too downhearted, as things are bound to change :All you've gotta do is wear a smile and you will find :Your sun will shine... :So if you've got a job to do, make sure you do it well :Arguing will get you nowhere fast :When Bill says "Push", and Ben says "Pull" :They always get it wrong :But never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on :Every cloud is silver-lined, even when it rains :So don't get too downhearted, as things are bound to change :All you've gotta do is wear a smile and you will find :Your sun will shine... :Everybody makes mistakes it happens all the time :You should never lose sight of your goal :Just like Bill and Ben things will work out in the end :If you never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on :When you're feeling down it doesn't help to wear a frown :Never lose hope, you're sure to cope and you can carry on :Every cloud is silver-lined to help you on your way :As long as there's hope, it'll help you cope :You must never lose hope, it'll help you on the way... Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Derek * Skarloey * Rheneas * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Old Slow Coach * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole Episodes * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Off the Rails * Down the Mine * The Diseasel * Percy's Promise * Time for Trouble * Thomas Gets Bumped * Henry's Forest * The Trouble with Mud * Trust Thomas * Toby's Tightrope * All at Sea * One Good Turn * Heroes * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Gallant Old Engine * Mind that Bike * Toby and the Flood * Double Teething Troubles * Toby's Discovery * Happy Ever After * Rusty and the Boulder Deleted Scenes * Thomas Gets Bumped: # Whilst shunting in the yard, Thomas pushes the trucks off camera. # An extended shot of Thomas derailing. * Henry's Forest - An extended shot of Henry on his way to the forest. * Toby's Tightrope - A deleted shot of a log collapsing the bridge. * Gallant Old Engine - A deleted shot of Edward pulling Rheneas. * Mind that Bike - An extended shot of Percy smiling as he enters Callan. Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills, and Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories. Goofs * After the first chorus, the footage is paused, as Bill's steam stops suddenly. In other languages Home Media Releases UK * Rescues on the Railways * Singalong with Thomas US * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills * Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures (DVD only) * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories (DVD only) AUS * Rescues on the Railways JPN * Sing-Along and Stories 3 * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.3 CDS * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms Gallery File:EveryCloudhasaSilverLiningUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:SingalongwithThomassegment15.jpg|Singalong with Thomas Title Introduction File:TheTroublewithMud10.jpg TheTroublewithMud78.png File:TheTroublewithMud11.png File:TheTroublewithMud73.png File:TheTroublewithMud55.png File:Toby'sTightrope4.jpg File:Toby'sTightrope74.png File:Toby'sTightrope76.png File:Toby'sTightrope77.png|Toby File:Toby'sTightrope80.png File:Toby'sTightrope79.png File:Toby'sTightrope78.png File:TheDiseasel55.jpg File:TheDiseasel33.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles25.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles49.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles14.png|Derek File:DoubleTeethingTroubles28.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles5.png|BoCo, Bill, and Ben File:DoubleTeethingTroubles29.png File:Heroes39.png File:Heroes33.png File:Heroes40.png File:Heroes42.png File:Heroes44.png File:Heroes48.png File:OneGoodTurn45.PNG File:OneGoodTurn11.png File:OneGoodTurn12.png File:Percy'sPromise25.png File:Percy'sPromise8.png File:AllatSea.png|Percy, Duck, and Thomas File:AllatSea3.png File:EveryCouldhasaSilverLining2.jpg File:OneGoodTurn82.PNG File:OneGoodTurn29.png File:OneGoodTurn31.png File:OneGoodTurn6.png File:OneGoodTurn60.PNG File:OneGoodTurn22.png|Bill, Ben, and the Fat Controller File:OneGoodTurn61.PNG File:Heroes23.png File:Heroes27.png File:Heroes28.png File:Heroes22.png File:Heroes58.PNG File:Heroes19.png File:Heroes20.png|Gordon File:TobyAndTheFlood4.png File:TobyAndTheFlood5.png File:TobyAndTheFlood2.png File:Toby'sDiscovery3.jpg File:ThomasinTrouble24.png|Toby File:ThomasgetsBumped39.png File:OfftheRails24.png File:OfftheRails25.png File:RustyandtheBoulder16.png File:RustyandtheBoulder15.png File:OneGoodTurn57.PNG File:OneGoodTurn17.png File:OneGoodTurn53.PNG File:OneGoodTurn54.PNG File:OneGoodTurn55.PNG File:OneGoodTurn18.png File:ThomasgetsBumped47.png File:ThomasgetsBumped8.jpg File:NoJokeforJames70.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure78.jpg File:DowntheMine52.JPG|Gordon File:TrustThomas23.png File:MindthatBike7.jpg|Percy File:GallantOldEngine57.jpg File:Henry'sForest16.jpg|Henry File:HappyEverAfter24.png File:EveryCloudhasaSilverLining.png Song File:Every Cloud has a Silver Lining - Music Video Category:Songs